


Moonpie Mistake

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: He indulges in a box of moon pies & suffers some consequences.
Kudos: 5





	Moonpie Mistake

At first I wasn’t sure why my boyfriend was sluggish and a little bit grumpy, until we sat down for dinner. I noticed he only ate maybe half of what he normally did, even though it was beef and potatoes, one of his favorites. When I asked about it, he unwillingly took another bite of food. “I kinda ate a pack of moon pies while you were at work, and half the other pack. So I’m not too hungry right now.”  
So that came out to what, 15 pies? No wonder he was barely eating.  
“I bet you feel full,” I guessed, searching for his reaction.  
“I ate the banana, then the chocolate. I think the chocolate ones messed up my stomach.” He put his fork down, burping loudly before he was able to cover his mouth. “I’m getting kinda bloated. Gassy, too. I know you didn’t want to know that, but you were probably about to know anyway.”  
“It doesn’t bother me. In fact, if you’ve got to, I understand.” I knew he would most likely start passing gas before making an awkward exit to go blow up the bathroom. He would sometimes leave the door open and I could hear his sexy grunts as he forced out a log.  
“Man, I bet it was those chocolate ones that made me gassy. It hit me out of nowhere, too. Damn, I gotta blast...” he let one rip with “ahhh”.  
Soon we moved into the living room, and I purposely climbed onto his lap. For a while we watched the movie in silence, then he started to squirm under me. “I’ve been trying to hold this, but my stomach is killing me...”  
I could have sworn I smelt it before I heard it. “Oh baby, you need to let those go,” I insisted, grinding my butt against the print of his dick.  
“Do you enjoy this? Is that why you sat on my lap?” He asked, with a burp followed with an immediate loose sounding fart.  
“I love that you indulged in eating what you love. I’m kinda turned on by your flatulence, if that’s what you mean.”  
He looked taken aback at first. “I was joking, but damn, baby. I’m getting pre poop farts and you’re into it?”  
“Yes, just relax and let go. Your belly will feel so much better.” I had found the box of moon pies and figured out he ate over 2000 calories just in one box. He usually pooped like clockwork in the morning so this would be due to just the moon pies.  
He let loose again, twice in a row. “I feel fat. I’m gonna be so glad to take a shit. My stomach don’t feel right.”  
I felt his belly and it was oddly distended, very bloated to the touch. “You ate a lot of sweets, I believe it.” “Please get up baby... I think this is an emergency.” He darted to the bathroom, planting his feet firmly and grunting already. “It’s a big one. I’m going to be in here a while,” he called, managing to open the bathroom door a bit as he sat on the toilet. Before too long, I heard a series of toots and the distinguishable sounds of diarrhea. “I’m stuck here. Can you bring me some pepto? I’m about to have the moon pie squirts for hours if not.”


End file.
